


Las cascadas de Reichenbach

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Las cascadas de Reichenbach

\- Salgamos de la ciudad. Ahora mismo.

John no ocultaba la desesperación en su voz, el moverse inquieto todo el tiempo, el siempre mirar sobre su hombro.

Sherlock simplemente observaba, consideraba y clasificaba cada expresión, cada silencio y cada respiración generada por el buen doctor Watson.

\- La audiencia aun no termina. – John se pasó una mano por el rostro al escucharle hablar. – Mi declaración es sólo parte de los preliminares del caso y…

\- Quisiera estar fuera de Londres para cuando todo este circo termine. – John dijo con firmeza, con la mirada fija en algún punto fuera del taxi en que viajaban desde las Cortes Reales hacía la calle Baker. – Por qué cuando todo esto termine, él estará libre y tú no estarás seguro.

 _Oh, John._ Sherlock intentó sonreír, pensó en hacer un comentario gracioso sobre lo absurdo de la afirmación de su amigo, pero era completamente inútil.

Sherlock sabía que Moriarty estaría en las calles tan pronto terminaran las sesiones de un juicio que no serviría para nada más que para tirar a la basura el dinero de los contribuyentes y, aparentemente, tranquilizar la conciencia de su hermano mayor sobre su indirecta participación en los crímenes realizados – probados o no – por el acusado.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que salir de la ciudad será más seguro que quedarnos aquí? – Sherlock se había negado a aceptar la escolta personal de Lestrade, situación que había enfurecido a John hasta el punto de solicitar un permiso para portar armas y nombrarse a si mismo guardaespaldas de Sherlock.

En cierta forma, saber que John llevaba un arma oculta en su ropa en ese preciso momento, hacía que Sherlock se sintiera un poco menos vulnerable en medio de las calles lluviosas de Londres. A pesar de que sabía, como sabía, que una pistola no bastaría para detener a Moriarty si éste estaba decidido a ir contra él.

Y, ciertamente, Moriarty estaba decidido a ello.

\- De acuerdo. Dime, si salimos de Londres ¿eso te hará sentir más tranquilo? – habían llegado a casa donde, gracias a la intervención de Lestrade, no había un solo reportero a la vista.

\- No, claro que no. Ponerle yo mismo una bala en medio de los ojos a ese infeliz tal vez lo conseguiría, pero ambos sabemos que no sucederá, así que tengo que conformarme con esto. - Sherlock sonreía mientras subían la escalera, conmovido por la pasión en las palabras de John. Su idea de salir de la ciudad comenzaba a sonar más o menos aceptable.

\- Mycroft tiene una casa de campo en Suiza, en un pequeño poblado llamado Reichenbach. Rural, aislado, con una impresionante cascada, no muy visitado en esta época del año. – Se dio la vuelta para observar a John, quien ahora sonreía, por primera vez en semanas, respirando como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

\- Perfecto. Iré a empacar mientras hablas con tu hermano y le convences de que tu doctor te ha recomendado el aire limpio de las montañas para aliviar un poco del estrés provocado por la ridícula farsa que es este juicio suyo.

Sherlock se sentó en su sofá favorito, llamó a su hermano y arregló todo para partir esa misma tarde. Escuchó a John ir y venir en el piso de arriba, empacando, tarareando algo que no podía reconocer.

La melodía que llegaba desde arriba, fue diluyéndose en el aire, mientras Sherlock recordaba – vívidamente, como siempre funcionaba su memoria – la última entrevista que había tenido con James Moriarty, una par de semanas atrás, precisamente en ese mismo lugar.

-++++++++++-

 

Entonces…

 

\- Debo reconocer que este lugar no es precisamente como me lo imaginaba. – Moriarty finalmente se había sentado frente a él, después de haberse paseado por la habitación. – Aunque debo reconocer que es perfecto, acogedor incluso para un par de solitarios, como el buen doctor Watson y tu.

\- Di de una buena vez lo que tengas que decir. Tu presencia realmente altera esa atmósfera acogedora de la que hablas. – Sherlock calculaba en su cabeza el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había abierto la puerta y dejado entrar a Moriarty, no más de cinco minutos.

\- No quieres que él me encuentre aquí, ¿no es así? – Moriarty sonrió ante la mirada de desdén que Sherlock le dirigió. – Ni siquiera tu serías capaz de detenerlo si decide que ya tuvo suficiente e intenta matarme sin preámbulos ni ociosas preguntas. Y ambos sabemos que tú no deseas que eso suceda, ¿verdad? – Sherlock apretó los puños por menos de un segundo, recordándose concientemente que debía cuidar cada una de sus expresiones, cada reacción instintiva de su cuerpo, mientras estuviera en la presencia de alguien tan observador como Moriarty.

\- Primero, porque estás ansioso por escuchar lo que tengo que decir; segundo y no menos importante, porque deseas mantenerle fuera de esto tanto como sea posible, lo que es inútil desde mi punto de vista, porque – Moriarty se inclinó hacía él, invitándole a la confidencia – John está, para su mala suerte, profunda e íntimamente involucrado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sherlock se mordió los labios, conciliando una sonrisa. Era ridículo como todos los villanos disfrutaban de contar sus planes a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos. Moriarty era el epítome del concepto y Sherlock necesitaba toda la información que pudiera conseguir.

\- Supongo que no tenemos tiempo, así que vayamos al grano. En un par de semanas, tu hermano mayor me pondrá en manos de la justicia y me llevará a juicio. Tu, mi querido Sherlock, serás el testigo estrella. – Sherlock inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto de reconocimiento. – Habrá prensa, habrá teorías yendo y viniendo. Ambos, tú y yo, daremos un gran espectáculo y al final, todo seguirá como hasta ahora.

Moriarty se puso de pie y se le acercó. Sherlock permaneció inmóvil, con la vista fija en él. Moriarty puso sus manos sobre la parte superior del sofá, inclinando su cabeza, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Entonces vendré por ti, Sherlock y finalmente, _finalmente_ , voy a reducir a cenizas ese corazón dentro de tu pecho; ese corazón que, tristemente, apenas comienza a entender el verdadero significado de su existencia. – Se miraron en silencio y Moriarty aprovechó el tiempo que le llevó a Sherlock considerar la intención de sus palabras, para plantarle un ruidoso beso en el medio de la frente.

\- Dale mis saludos a John, ¿quieres? Dile que ha sido una verdadera lástima que no hayamos podido charlar en esta ocasión. _Sí_ es que le cuentas algo sobre mi visita. Hasta luego, querido.

John nunca se enteró de lo sucedido esa noche.

-++++++++++-

 

Tarde, mucho más tarde….

 

John estaba empacando, doblando cuidadosamente la ropa que se encontraba revuelta sobre la cama sin hacer. Afuera seguía lloviendo, el sol del mediodía tratando inútilmente de atravesar las nubes.

Cerró la maleta, dejando sobre ella la gruesa bufanda azul, que pensaba usar en el viaje de regreso a Londres. A casa. Al único lugar donde tal vez pudiera sentirse menos abrumado. El último lugar en donde quisiera estar en ese momento.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo reaccionar. Sin esperar respuesta, Lestrade había entrado y le miraba, indeciso, sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- Estaremos listos para partir cuando tú lo dispongas. Mycroft se ha encargado de… - John bajo la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios y Lestrade cerró los ojos un momento. – Estaré abajo, ¿de acuerdo? Mycroft quiere hablar contigo antes de partir, no pude convencerlo de que no era el momento y…

\- Greg, no importa. Ya encontraré la manera de deshacerme de él. Mycroft no es tan idiota como para pretender que puede disponer de mi tiempo, _de mi vida_ , ahora, ahora que… - John se llevó una mano a la boca, para tratar de contener cualquier sonido que pudiera escapar de ella. Lestrade asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

\- Cuando volvamos a Londres, John, si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – John le agradeció con la mirada y Lestrade le dejo a solas.

Ya todo estaba listo para partir, pero John no podía ni siquiera pensar en bajar las escaleras y salir afuera. Se acercó a la ventana, llevando en su mano la bufanda, mirando la lluvia golpear constantemente los grueso vidrios, que se sentían helados contra su frente.

Apenas doce horas antes, Sherlock estaba en esa misma habitación, junto a él, recostados sobre la cama, sus cuerpos entrelazados, riéndose de las manías de Mycroft en relación al servicio en su mansión, entre besos y caricias.

Sherlock finalmente había aceptado que John era la parte más importante de su vida, que su compañía ciertamente había iluminado su, hasta entonces, simple y aburrida existencia.

Que tal vez no necesitaba todo ese sentimentalismo, de la carnalidad de una relación. Que simplemente le bastaban sus labios en los suyos, sus manos sobre su piel, la certeza de que a John le importaba tanto como a él le importaba John.

Que le amaba, profundamente y para siempre.

Y ese para siempre había durado tan poco.

La bufanda resbaló de sus dedos temblorosos. Su mano izquierda se contrajo en dolorosos espasmos y su corazón se quebró en pedazos dentro de su pecho.

Sherlock estaba muerto y él estaba completamente solo.

-++++++++++-

Mycroft dejó escapar un suspiro detrás de la puerta cerrada y se sentó a esperar. El dolor, que escapaba en sollozos desde esa habitación, merecía todo su respeto. Había prometido proteger a este hombre, con todos los medios a su alcance.

Un último favor que pensaba cobrarse largamente, cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad en algún momento; en un futuro que, confiaba, no estaría muy lejano.


End file.
